Untitled
by Akirafanatic
Summary: Not sure what to put here but the rating may change later. If you have an idea for a good title fo rthis, put it in a review plz. ;P  On Hatus for who knows how long. Sorry if you actually read and liked it.
1. Prolouge

**Note: Suoh is turning seventeen at the beginning and Nokoru is turning eighteen at the beginning. Those are their ages throughout most of the story and Akira will be sixteen**

**Also, I don't anything except my OC's and the plot line.**

He shaded his eyes as he looked out across the school and a small sigh escaped his lips. He stood there for a few moments, savoring the feel of the warm glow from the sunset and the slight breeze that made the tips of his golden hair dance. His bright blue eyes were filled with longing as he watched the last of the sun's ray's fall away below the tops of the trees.

"Kaichou," A soft voice behind him spoke. He turned and saw his only true friend who at the same time was his protector. With his dark blue hair, tanned skin and sharp golden eyes that never missed anything, everyone thought twice about trying anything when he was around.

"What is it Suoh?" He asked; turning around with a small smile, burying the longing he felt deep inside of him.

Suoh's expression softened a little bit, already knowing what he was thinking. "It's time to head home now." Suoh said. "Unless you want to stay a little longer?"

He smiled and shook his head, his golden hair swaying slightly with the motion. "No, let's head home." He said, "It's getting late and we have to up early tomorrow for the meeting." Suoh nodded and turned around, heading back inside and down the stairs. He followed shortly after, with one last longing look out across the quickly darkening sky.

He is named Nokoru Imonoyama, his friend is Suoh Takamura, and this is where our story starts.

/


	2. The beginning

The air was crisp and cool as the sun just started peeking out from behind the trees. As the sun rose higher, the dew on the grass sparkled as the rays from the sun hit them and danced in the slight breeze that had begun to blow. At this time of day, the world seemed magical and peaceful to the few who were up early enough to enjoy the wondrous and magical site.

One such person was standing out on his balcony, watching the magical scene slowly dissolve with a great longing in his eyes. Yes, for once, Nokoru Imonoyama was up early but instead of enjoying this amazing view, he was staring off into the sky as he thought, hoped, and wished all at once, and all for the same thing.

"Please," He whispered to the air, "I can't take it anymore, please, just let me have this one wish, even if just for a moment." A lone tear slid down his cheek as he bowed his head and squeezed his eyes shut. "Please." He whispered one last time before wiping his eyes and heading back inside to get ready for the day.

As Nokoru was getting ready for the day, he pushed all thoughts about his wish to the back of his mind where he wouldn't have to think about them for at least a few hours. What he didn't know however, was that his wish was about to be granted, just not in the way he had thought.

School was almost over when an announcement came to everyone in the school that some intruders had somehow entered the campus and all students were advised to stay inside and hide themselves until the intruders could be caught.

Many students started panicking and a few were even crying as they worried about family members or other loved ones. Minutes seemed like hours as the students waited huddled together under desks and pressed up against the walls. The silence was deafening to everyone and they all held their breaths when slow and steady footsteps were heard outside the door of the high school classes.

A knock was heard and time seemed to stretch out even further the longer they had to wait until it seemed like the wait would never end. Five minutes felt like five days, and nobody dared move or breathe until an announcement was heard once more.

'_Students and faculty, we're sorry for the scare but the intruders have been dealt with and you are free to restart classes once more. Thank you for your patience.'_

A collective sigh of relief was heard from every part of the building and not even a minute later, questions came up and rumors started about who the intruders were and what they wanted. What nobody realized was that the intruders had actually been chasing someone that had escaped from them, and that someone was still inside the school.

When school had ended and the council duties were over, Suoh and Nokoru were walking home. Suoh insisted that he walk Nokoru to and from school for the next week after the incident so that he could make sure that Nokoru would be safe.

They were almost to Nokoru's house when Suoh stopped Nokoru and took out a throwing knife as he scanned the trees. "Suoh, what's wrong?" Nokoru asked, also looking at the trees.

"Someone's here." Suoh said quietly and a small rustling was heard seconds before Suoh turned and let the small throwing knife go into the bushed behind them. A cry was heard but when Suoh looked in the bushes, all that was found was his throwing knife and a bit of blood.

Nokoru shivered slightly and said, "Come on Suoh, let's go."

"No, if we let them go they may try and get to you when you're sleeping." Suoh said and ran into the woods, dragging Nokoru behind him. They kept running until Suoh stopped when he heard small sobs coming from one direction. He and Nokoru silently crept over to where they heard it coming from.

When they got to the edge of the trees, Suoh signaled Nokoru to be quiet and not to move before they both looked into the small clearing to see who was making the small sobs. What they saw was a small pond that was illuminated by the moonlight overhead so it almost seemed to be glowing and the grass was a medium green that sparkled occasionally due to both the moonlight and a few water droplets that still clung there from that morning.

Nokoru and Suoh however, were not seeing either of those things, but instead were staring at the boy who could be no older than sixteen sitting with his knees clutched to his chest and his head buried in his knees as he rocked slightly back and forth while emitting silent sobs. He was dressed in no more than a pair of shorts and there was a cut on his arm that was fresh and still bleeding. Long black hair fell wildly down his back in tangles and knots. He was streaked with dirt and it seemed like he hadn't had a bath in a long time. When they looked a little closer, they found that his feet were bruised and bloody and long scars wound from his sides to somewhere on his back and chest or stomach. He had multiple small cuts and major bruises that looked rather painful.

Nokoru's expression softened and he ignored Suoh silently telling him to stop as he slowly made his way towards the boy. When he was only a few feet away, he accidently stepped on a branch and a loud crack resounded throughout the virtually silent forest. The boys head snapped up and he whirled around so he could see who was in the clearing with him.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," Nokoru said quietly with a smile. "I just wanted to see if you were alright." The boy backed up without actually standing up and without looking away from Nokoru until his back hit a tree. Now that Nokoru had a better look at the boy, he felt rage building up inside him. The boy before him was very skinny and looked like he hadn't eaten in weeks as well as he had multiple nasty looking scars and bruises on both his chest and stomach that Nokoru knew couldn't' have come by falling or tripping. In fact, Nokoru wouldn't' be surprised if the boy even had more than a few broken or cracked bones.

Nokoru came back to his senses when he heard another choked sob and all the rage instantly vanished and was replaced with both sadness and worry as he looked at the boy's tear stricken and panicked face. The big grey eyes had fear in them that Nokoru could see clearly was directed partially towards him and partially towards something else. When Suoh entered and stood behind Nokoru, the boy tried to push himself further into the tree without success.

"Please, don't' be scared." Nokoru said gently. "We only want to help. We won't hurt you, I promise." He took a step forward and the boy got up and bolted towards the forest but stumbled and fell forward, earning him more bruises and cuts as well as a sickening crack, signaling that something had just been broken.

A silent cry of pain was heard as the boy curled up where he was into a ball and shook as he sobbed. Nokoru slowly came closer and knelt down beside the boy who shook even harder with the close contact. He flinched when Nokoru touched him and tried to jerk away but Nokoru held on to him with a gentle yet firm hold.

Before either of them knew what was happening, Nokoru pulled the boy into a sitting position and hugged him tightly. The boy jerked and tried to get free but Nokoru held on tight and whispered, "Please, let us help you." With that, the boy gave one final jerk before burying his face in Nokoru's shirt and sobbing. Nokoru just held the boy and rocked back and forth as he whispered comforting things and Suoh only watched this from his position next to Nokoru.

None of them moved from that spot for a long time. _'Why does this feel so familiar?'_ Nokoru wondered the whole time. He couldn't' put his finger on it, but something about this boy reminded him of something he had forgotten…or some_one_ a long time ago.

**Note:**

**What pairings should I use? I was thinking about SuohXAkira but I use that one a lot. I like that one the most personally but if you want another, review and tell me or send me a message and tell me, either works. Also, please tell me what you think so I can know if it's going well and I should continue or if I shoudl stop now and let someone else take over.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHINK BUT THE OC'S (if there will be any, I haven't decided yet) AND THE PLOT.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! I don't know how many times I have to ask before I can actually start getting more. A BIG thank you to Zanarkand96 for my FIRST review for this story! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!**


	3. Finding Out

When the boy had finally stopped sobbing, he had quickly fallen asleep and now Suoh was carrying him back to Nokoru's house so they could treat all his wounds. "Is something wrong?" Suoh asked Nokoru, who was being unusually quiet.

"Suoh…" Nokoru started, "Does…does he remind you of something? Or someone?"

"What?" Suoh asked, surprised by the question.

"I don't know, but he reminds me of…I don't really know, but something, or someone that I forgot and just can't for the life of me seem to remember." When Suoh didn't' answer, Nokoru laughed and said, "It's probably nothing, I must be imagining things. Forget I asked."

"No, now that you mention it…" Suoh said as he looked at the sleeping boys face. "He DOES, kind of remind me of someone. I guess I didn't notice it before because I was too busy making sure you were alright and looking at his wounds."

"Yeah, but I just can't figure out who he reminds me of." Nokoru frowned in thought. The two walked on in silence, lost in their own thoughts. When they arrived at the house, Nokoru ordered the workers to not disturb them but to send for a doctor immediately as they went up to one of the multiple spare rooms and laid the boy on the bed.

"Where do you think he came from?" Suoh asked quietly as they cleaned off all the blood and dirt they could as gently as they could from the boy without waking him.

"I'm not sure." Nokoru said, "Though he must have gone through hell and back to get here. Who would do something like this to him, and why?"

"Maybe we should ask him when he wakes up." Suoh suggested. "Though he may not answer us or even trust us, considering how terrified he was earlier."

"After what happened to him, I think he has a good reason to fear others." Nokoru said. He looked at the boys face and smiled a bit.

"What?" Suoh asked.

"Nothing, it's just that he looks so peaceful right now." As they continued to gently wipe the dirt from the boys face, Nokoru frowned a bit. Suoh looked at him with a confused look and Nokoru said, "He looks….no, that can't be. He's overseas right now with his family." However, as he kept wiping away more dirt, he became increasingly surer that this was who he thought it was; and that scared him greatly.

"Are you suggesting that this it-"Suoh started as he looked at the boy on the bed but cut himself off when he spotted something shiny stuck in the boy's hair. He reached forward and gently untangled it with Nokoru watching curiously the entire time.

When he finished getting it untangled, he found that whatever it was, was attached to a thin chain that wound around the boy's neck but was also covered in dirt that it blended in. "What's that?" Nokoru asked.

"Maybe it'll give us a clue about who he is." Suoh said as he started wiping off the little pendent that was on the thin chain. When he was finished, he held it in his hand and said, "It looks expensive." The little pendent was of a heart that had a small black mask over it and two tiny, real diamonds for the eyes.

"Let me see it." Nokoru said. Suoh handed it over to Nokoru who looked at it with shaking hands and wide eyes that were quickly filling with tears as he looked from the necklace, to the boy and back again. " I know this necklace." Nokoru whispered. A lone tear ran down his cheek and he let out a little sob. Before Suoh could say anything, he handed it back to him and said quietly, "Turn it over."

Suoh was confused but did as he was told and his eyes widened at what he saw. Inscribed on the back of the heart were the words _'Akira, Happy Birthday. Love, Utako.'_ "She showed it to me before she gave it to him." Nokoru said quietly. "She wanted my opinion. S-She gave it to him on his last birthday before he and his family moved six years ago." He looked at the boy on the bed once more and let another sob escape him before he said, "H-He promised her he would never take it off."

"Then, that means that this-"

"It's Akira." Nokoru said, looking up at Suoh with watery eyes. "It has to be. He would never break that promise to her. Not even if it killed him." Suoh's eyes widened as he looked back at the boy sleeping on the bed. He just couldn't believe that this was the sweet little boy who had left them six years ago; the one who wouldn't' hurt a fly and had a wide honest smile. He didn't want to believe it…but he knew…he **knew** that this had to be him. It had to be Akira.


End file.
